


Like Father Like Daughter

by Reign (MrPsychoPrince)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPsychoPrince/pseuds/Reign
Summary: Greta is just like her father Yuuri. No matter what the odds, she always does what's right. Even if it costs her everything. But maybe everything won't be lost forever.





	Like Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason I felt compelled to write this. I have no idea if this fandom is still alive or if anyone will read this but if you do I hope you enjoy!.

I missed home but travelling with Hsycliff and Beatrice was exhilarating. We were going on year two and I was still fascinated with all the world had to offer. Every now and then I would get letters from Gwendal with new information about the diplomacy back home, more study material. But I didn’t mind. Daddy would send me letters almost every week or as frequently as he could. He would ask me how I am doing, if I’m being well taken care of, complain about papa and end with how much he missed me and couldn’t wait to see me again. 

I would always laugh at Daddy’s letters. He was still so energetic and silly that it made me want to be home, but I wanted to be useful to the kingdom. Papa was going to be king for a long long time. I knew my own mortality. Sometimes I would get these feelings of sadness because I was going to outgrow my parents but then I would remember the moments at home where Daddy held me when I cried...Papa holding my hand with a smile…and I disperse those feelings. My parents loved me and even if I grew older while they aged slowly it would be fine.

Well that’s what I thought but one day I was foolish. It was stupid of me, but I am my Father’s daughter. 

Beatrice and I were walking around the forest that we lived near, just enjoying a break from the lessons of human diplomacy. We were enjoying each other’s company as we always did. We went around looking for different flowers. Seeing who could name them, making a game out of it. 

“Haha, Greta I will definitely win. Flowers are like… my vices!” Beatrice laughed as she walks over to an open clearing with thousands of flowers. I snort at her and followed her with a slight roll of my eyes. 

“Not even, I study longer than you and so I think I can definitely name all of these flowers first!” I call after her as I laugh. 

Beatrice turns back and sticks her tongue out at me. Reaching her side, she turns back to look at the field in front of her. We share a look and then we are off.   
• • •  
After what feels like hours we start our trek back to the castle. Beatrice and I are breathless and full of laughter. She is definitely a reason why I continue to be strong and enjoy my time here. I grab her hand and break of into a run. At first, she is shocked, but she quickly starts moving her feet and begins to run. A few minutes pass of us running and laughing as we did when we finally made it to the outer edge near the castle. I stop abruptly and get pushed down by Beatrice who didn’t get the memo of us stopping. 

“Eep!” she shrieks as she fell into my back which caused me to fall. Letting out a soft oof at the impact I lay there under her with my face pressed into the ground and smiled. 

“No rush or anything, but…. you can get off…whenever you want” I say flippantly as I take deep breaths to regulate my breathing. I feel her giggle on top of me and slowly move off my back to lay beside me. We smile lazily at each other and she reaches for my hand. 

“You know, you’re my best friend, right?” she whispers softly to me and close my eyes to nod at her and hum an affirmative yes. We enjoyed that peace for a little bit before we finally got up and walked towards the castle. 

The conversation between was calm and silly. We talk about anything and everything until we reached the side entrance of the castle. It was in that moment that I noticed something weird and gradually stopped talking. The castle was oddly empty. It seemed like Beatrice noticed because she too quieted down and we took cautious stances. Slowly we continue into the foyer of the castle. 

Keeping Beatrice behind me I tried my best to be strong and keep my wits about me. I reminded myself that while I was not magical, I was the princess of Shin Makoku. I would not be intimidated. Still watching my surroundings I reached down slowly to my thigh and gripped the knife I had strapped there. Feeling more confident I continued forward making sure to stay close to Beatrice.

“Greta…” Beatrice whispered worriedly, she sounded scared and I hated that I had no way to contact my parents fast enough. “….Greta look” she added as she tugged on my sleeve. I followed her gaze and saw bodies just laying on the ground. There was some blood around and I froze. 

Taking steps back, I nudge Beatrice. “We have got to get out of here. We can’t stay here.” I say urgently. She looks at me and nods, turning heel and running. I chase after her, while still keeping an eye on our surroundings. I sent a silent prayer to The Great One because he was the only “god” I recognized and honestly didn’t know what else to think. 

Running we went towards one of the secret entrances when we paused as we heard a scream. I looked back toward the location of the scream and swallowed. Beatrice looked ready to cry because she didn’t like the idea of someone getting hurt and in that moment, I don’t know what possessed me to do this but I pushed Beatrice to the secret entrance.   
“Go.” I said hurriedly, pushing her. 

She looked at me like I was crazy, grabbing my arms to get me to stop pushing her. “Are you crazy?!?” she all but yelled at me. 

All I could do was shake my head and struggle with her hold. I looked everywhere but her and firmly said   
“Go. Get help. I’m sure your dad is out there safe and the rest of the royal family. I have to help this person.” 

Beatrice made a noise of disagreement and I knew that if I was looking at her she would be looking at me if I was crazy. 

“But what about you? Greta you’re not indestructible! You’re going to get yourself ki-“ I shoved her before she could finish as we both heard the scream again. 

“GO.” I say breaking her hold on me and run off towards the screams. I heard Beatrice call after me but I ignored it because I was a girl on a mission. I felt compelled to help because this was like a second home to me. I ran to the source of the screaming and pushed the door open. 

I gulped down a scream of horror as I saw a guy repeatedly attack a maid. I immediately recognized the man as a knight. But I couldn’t understand how one knight was able to cause so much pandemonium. 

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and yelled “HEY. WHAT KIND OF MAN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HURTING A POOR MAID.” The maid looked at me and mouthed thank you as the man stopped his assault and looked at me with a deranged look.

Honestly…the man looks like he was possessed. His eyes were sunken in and his face pale. His neck cracked as he looked tilted his head. “Well well well, if it isn’t the demon kings adopted fuck up.” He said with amusement. Hearing that caused me to flinch, but I did my best to stand my ground.

“What happened to you? If you stop now you can gain some redemption behind bars.” I say steadily, like my Papa I believed in redemption. I didn’t want to kill anyone, but I remember the time where I wasn’t against such a thing and steeled myself for a fight. 

The man just laughed and all at once launched himself at me. My eyes widened as I quickly jumped out of the way. Raising my hand with the knife I slash out hoping to get him with the knife, but he moved. I was terrified, and I knew then I might not make it out of this alive. But I fought on.

He was able to kick me in the stomach and I went down, the breath knocked out of me, and I knew that I only had once chance to end his life. If this is all I could do, I would do it because I want to protect my best friends home. I send another prayer to the Great One, this time for me and asked him to watch after my parents. I hope they wouldn’t cry, I hope Papa would be proud of me.   
The deranged man jumped at me and with determination I hold the knife with both hands and lunge at him.

There was a quiet moment where the deranged man looked at me as though he was shocked. I slowly looked down and saw that my knife was lodged right into this stomach. I also noticed his weapon stabbed into me. With a burst of adrenaline, I used his distraction to push into him. Knowing that I was basically impaling myself I didn’t care. 

He backed up and growled at me until his last breath and slumped over. His eyes were glazed over, and I knew that the win was mine. I coughed as I felt blood drip from my mouth. I looked down and saw that the weapon was still in me…but I couldn’t find it in myself to pull it out. Something told me that if I did, it would be over. I would die. But I didn’t want to die…I didn’t want to not be able to see my parent again. 

I fell to my knees as tears began to cascade down my face. I took a shaky breath and turned to the empty space where the maid was. I was extremely glad I got her out of here. I thought about my life and fell back. I was going to die in a pool of my own blood. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled softly.

“Thanks Papa for showing me that second chances are real…. Thanks for showing me that I could be anything I want, for giving me a reason to live. Thank you, Daddy, for accepting me on a whim and loving me as if I was your own. For showing me that there is beauty everywhere if you just look. Uncle Conrad, Uncle Gwendal, Grandma Cacilie watch over my parents please?” I say into the air hoping that maybe my words would reach them. 

The tears kept pooling and I sniffed “Um…Great One…can I perhaps stand with you and watch over Shin Makoku? I’d like that.” The last part was barely a whisper as my eyes closed and I felt myself take my last breath.   
• • •   
I awoke? In a place that was all white. There was a fog settled on the ground and just white until my sight caught the eyes of a blond haired blue eyed man that reminded me a lot of my Daddy. 

Hesitantly I said “H-hello?” to the man.

His eyes seemed to focus on me and he smiled. “Hello to you too Princess Greta.”   
“Um…who are you?” I ask still hesitant.

He chuckled softly at me before responding “I am the Great One. And while I do not have much power now, I wish to do something for you. As repayment to your Father Yuuri for helping me.”

I stared at him shocked, the Great One actually want to help me. I was thrilled but I was also confused. _What could have Yuuri done for the Great One to feel in debt to him?_ I thought before I tilted my head. 

“But I’m dead, aren’t I? What can you do?” I ask him. Not that I didn’t want to live again, it’s just that I was kind of skeptical of what could happen.

He gave me a mischievous look and placed his finger to his lips. “Don’t worry about it. I have already given instructions to the priestesses. Everything will be fine.” 

I scrunched but my eyebrows at him in a look of disbelief. I still didn’t know what to think and I didn’t want to get my hopes up with a false sense of being alive again. 

He seemed amused by my look and lightly tapped my forehead. “You are a lot like your Father, he runs into some situations with not much thought. He is very self-sacrificing. Even if you were not born from him you are just like him. “He brushed my curl lightly before he hummed, “Rest. The next time you wake up it'll be okay”

I blushed at the compliment and scowled at the second half. I was about to retort when I felt my eyes close and drifted to sleep.   
• • •  
 _Yuuri’s Point of View_

I looked at the lifeless body of my child, the child I sent away so that she could learn and bring peace between us and be the voice for our people. I felt Wolfram beside me trying to stop the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. He leaned on me and I didn’t stop him, the comfort of him next to me brought me some solace. 

When we heard the news, I was in my office with Gunter trying to convince me to save him from having to participate in one of Anissina’s new experiments. I was listening to his pleads with a smirk and nodded along as if I was going to help him when I heard my Godfather Conrad yell “WOLFRAM!”

Gunter stopped pleading with me to look towards the door, and I stood up from my chair. We glanced at each other for a moment before I went around my desk and went to the door. Opening the door, I saw Conrad trying to hold back an angry yet also distraught looking Wolfram. 

“Let me go this instance!” I heard Wolfram yell as he tried to push out of his brothers’ arms. Conrad just shook his head and gripped Wolfram’s shoulders.

“Not until you calm down. Be rational for a moment. You can’t just want to demand Yuuri to declare war on the humans. It’s not ri-“ 

“I DON’T CARE IF IT’S NOT RIGHT. THEY TOOK MY DAUGHTER, WE SHOULD KILL THEM!” Wolfram interrupted with tears forming in his face. Conrad was slightly stunned by Wolfram’s outburst. He wanted to calm his brother, but he knew that that kind of hurt was something that he needed to get out of his system. 

I stood at the door watching curiously but growing more and more concerned as I listened to their conversation. I looked back at Gunter with a look of worry and he just motioned for me to intervene which I did. 

“What’s going on?” I ask cautiously as I look between the brothers. As soon as Wolfram caught sight of me he pushed Conrad and ran over to me. He pushed himself into my arms and sobbed. This was the most torn up I have seen Wolfram in a long time. I look to Conrad bewildered and he just looked at Wolfram. 

With Wolfram still sobbing in my arm, I rubbed his back softly as I clear my throat to get his attention or Conrad’s. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on. Wolf what’s wrong? Why do we want to go to war with the Humans? Did something h-“ 

I felt Wolfram mumble into my shoulder and could barely make out the words he sniffled through saying “They killed her…” It was as if saying that caused him to break down all over again and his crying grew. I felt my body grow stiff. Frozen I lock eyes with Conrad. Hoping that this wasn’t about who I thought it was. I looked for an explanation in those eyes.

“…Conrad?” I let out softly. Please say it isn’t so…PLEASE. Conrad just shook his head. He sighed and said as gently as he could

“We…we just got news back from Hsycliff. There was an attack at the castle, Greta sacrificed herself to save Beatrice and a maid…she took on the attacker and she….” Conrad cleared his throat, having a hard time finishing the statement as Wolfram started shaking all over again as Conrad made his statement “she didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” 

In that moment my mind went blank. I heard a gasp from beside me, but I couldn’t focus. I tightened my hold on Wolfram and I don’t know what happens. I saw that Conrad’s mouth was moving but I couldn’t hear anything I just…blacked out. 

The next time I opened my eyes I was lying in bed, Grisela was standing next to me, checking my vitals. Wolfram was sitting next to me and Conrad was standing by the door. Wolfram was sleeping, which I was glad for because he needed it. His eyes were red rimmed and had bags. Grisela noticed my movement and she looked at me with a small smile. 

“It’s nice to see you’re awake your majesty.” She said softly “You gave us quite a scare. You suddenly turned Maou and we tried to calm you down.” 

I just nodded in understanding and she continued “You gave us some orders before you passed out, but otherwise you’re in good health…” I could tell that Grisela wanted to avoid the elephant in the room and looked to the door and nodded again. She seemed to get the hint and took her leave. 

Conrad took that time to come forward. With a look of sadness, and regret he told me quite simply “We sent for her body. She’ll be here soon”   
• • •  
 _Yuuri’s POV Continued_

And that’s what lead to now. Me looking down at my daughter with Wolfram by my side as I tried to commit to memory her face, and her smile. I hear Morgif moan and wail as he was sheaved to my side. He had a soft spot for Greta and as much as I tried to shush him he would moan anyway so I just let him do what he wanted. Looking back at Greta… I wanted to yell at her, but at the same time I was proud because yes, she did a foolish thing… but it was the thing that saved others and I couldn’t fault her for that.   
No… in some ways I blamed myself. I was like that, and it’s a trait that Greta seemed to emulate. My litte girl grew up quite a bit while she was gone. How I would have wished to see her grow up more. 

The funeral was small, only those closest to me, Hube, Nicola, Cacilie and of course Beatrice and Hyscliff. Beatrice hadn’t stopped crying. She wouldn’t make eye contact with me or with anyone. She was like a shell of herself. It was odd to see, but I understood. 

The priestesses came from the Shrine of Shinou to take Greta’s body and we followed. Ulrike stood there beside the altar that they laid Greta on. We all watched as they preformed a blessing.   
“The Great One has always been watching over young Greta, the moment she became the princess. He wanted nothing more than to watch her succeed in the task of uniting the humans and the makoku together in alliance. To act as the proxy between the two worlds as she is a child of both worlds now. To see her pass so early because of an act of bravery was not in the plans of the Great One and it pains us all to see a child once so full of life here before us in this way.” Ulrike said softly as she placed a soft hand on Greta’s forehead. 

I knew I was crying and didn’t make any moves to wipe my tears away. I didn’t want to lament on the what ifs. I want to be in this moment. Taking a deep breath, I continue to listen on to her words. 

“The Great One would like the parents to step forward.” Ulrike said glancing over to Yuuri and Wolfram. Wolfram was shaking and looked anywhere but at Greta. I could tell he didn’t want to move, I felt the same. This ceremony was goodbye, and I never wanted it to happen. For it to be so soon. “Please…step forward.” Ulrike said again softly, beckoning us to her. 

I held Wolframs hand as I slowly walked over to the altar. I felt Wolfram shuffle behind me, looking down and sniffling every so often. When we reached the altar, I looked at Ulrike. Not wanting to look at Greta in the instance. I knew if I did it would tear me up inside even more. 

“Thank you, if you both could hold out your hands. Over the altar. Over Greta.” Ulrike gently instructed us. Neither of us moved at first but I slowly unlatched myself from Wolfram and held my hand out. Wolfram gradually did the same. 

Ulrike poured some liquid over us that burned a bit, but we kept out hands straight. I let out a hiss and she looked at me apologetically but said nothing more. “Now, I would like you to touch her arm. Your majesty you grab one her, and your highness you grab the other.” We did as she asked, and she continued “Now if there is anything you’d like to say to her, please do it now.” 

Surprisingly Wolfram spoke first, although his voice would crack he held on until he was finished. “Greta, my sweet little girl. Of all the traits from that wimp you could have gotten why that one? I’m so hurt that I couldn’t have been there. I couldn’t protect you like I always promised I would. I wish I had sent for you sooner, forced you to come home so that I could play with you and hold you. You are my little star and you always will be. You weren’t someone I was expecting in my life when you came but you and Yuuri are all I ever wanted. I…I love you so much.” 

Behind us I could hear Beatrice break down into a sob and could hear the sniffles from Hube. I almost didn’t want to say anything because really Wolfram said all that I wanted to say. I licked my lips and cleared my throat before I said 

“My one and only little girl. You went away from Daddy far too soon. I should have done more. Should have been there more. You made me want to be a better man, I sent you away not just because I thought it would be safer but because you were going to be the best ambassador and the best Queen any country would be proud to have. I wanted to have Shin Makoku safe for you and in that way, I failed you. I’m so sorry.” I began to break down…Wolfram reached for me with his free hand and squeezed giving me some comfort. “I-I love you so much.” I finally choke out. 

Ulrike nodded her head and then poured a liquid onto Greta. “The Great One grieves with us all. He is saddened by your hurt and has asked that he give you one gift that he can bestow upon you both.” I hear a gasp from Wolfram as we watch Greta’s body shimmer. 

We saw the color come back to her face and we both felt her body beginning to warm. We looked at Ulrike in shock and she just gave a small smile. “The Great One wants to give the princess a second chance.” I bit my cheek to watch with disbelieving eyes at my daughter slowly coming back to life. “She will no longer be fully human. She can’t be and she may go back a few years in age but she gets another chance.” 

Ulrike had stepped back and the light around Greta grew to be too bright and I had to shield my eyes for a bit. 

When the light died down I felt a hand grip mine. I saw a brown hand holding mine and followed the arm down to my world. 

Wolfram dove down first and grabbed Greta into a hug so tight, but I could tell she didn’t mind. She looked in shock too but also like she was going to cry.   
She gripped Wolfram so tight it was so beautiful to see. I started crying all over again as I saw her look to me and reach out. I quickly joined the embrace and hugged her. I pulled back to kiss her head and I lamented the fact that everything worked out. 

I still had my daughter, I would do better. Be better.   
• • •  
 _6 months later_

After that traumatic incident I stayed with my Dads. With me going back in age, it caused all my sizes to go back down. I had to be refitted, and I hated being fitted. Papa took more time to be around me, and Daddy went to work trying to teach me better self-defense. 

“If you’re going to act like your Father the least you can do is learn how to fight.” He said to me after the incident. While learning how to fight I also had to learn more about my abilities. We had yet to figure out what I could do but I’m sure it’s something cool. 

Daddy and Papa became such helicopter parents that I almost hated it…almost. If I had to admit I was very clingy to them. I wasn’t scared of the outside world nor was I afraid of humans but…the incident of me almost dying can change a person. 

I look back to the letter I received from Beatrice. I missed her, but she didn’t want me to come back until she was sure that it would be safe for me. Knowing her, I’d probably will just have to show up. She wouldn’t okay with that, but I knew she would be too worried to ever give a yes. 

My uncles also cared more about me and took the time to actually hang out with me more too. All in all, I felt more accepted and like a permanent fixture to the palace. And get this, because of my new half makoku status, I was named the royal heiress to the Shin Makoku throne. I was even given a blessing by the Great One himself!

“Greta! Come on a have dinner with us.” Papa yelled from outside my door. 

“I thought I told you to get her already you Wimp.” I heard Daddy grumble from beside Papa. 

Before they could even start bickering I rolled my eyes and opened my door. I grabbed their hands and pulled them down the hallway. 

“Let’s go already!” I laugh happily. I hear them laugh at my sides and we walk towards the dining room. 

This was the happiest I had ever been, and I wanted to cherish it forever.


End file.
